


Better Than Drinking Alone

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Billy Joel - Freeform, Cancer, Castiel Plays the Piano, Death, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I honestly don't know what a song fic is, Inspired by Music, Karaoke, Love Letters, M/M, Multi, Music, Musical Instruments, Piano, Piano Man, Probably not as sad as Twist and Shout, Sad, Songfic, Work In Progress, ish, not finished, only posting this right now so it's not deleted, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2259882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sing us a song; you're the piano man<br/>
Sing us a song, tonight<br/>
Well, we're all in the mood for a melody<br/>
And you've got us feeling alright"<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Drinking Alone

   

          "I used to believe in miracles. I used to believe that the world was my oyster, that life was what I made of it. Those were the better days; when I was stupid enough to believe that I had so much to live for. You taught me that. In that little bar, where we used to drink too much wine and complain about our lives, knowing that we didn't have to stay in New York if we didn't want to-- refusing to leave the place we called home.

          But you're gone. Even though you promised to never leave, you're gone. And you'll never pursue your dream of becoming a famous pianist-- you'll never get to go to that school of yours, even though you got in."

* * *

                           

                                  **June 17, 1984**

**New York City, New York**

 

          The harmony of Lady, by Kenny Rogers, could be heard from over a mile away.

          Dean hummed along to the lyrics as he trudged down the poorly decorated halls of the Roadhouse, his resume tucked, securely, inside his back pocket,  hoping that this job could be the one-- the one that could help him put his little brother through college; the one that could pay the bills; the one that he could keep.

          As he approached the end of the hall, he could fully hear the slow melody-- sung by a light, yet surprisingly deep, voice:

 

_In my eyes I see no one else but you_   
_There's no other love like our love_   
_And yes, oh yes, I'll always want you near me_   
_I've waited for you for so long_

 

 _Lady, your love's the only love I need_  
And beside me is where I want you to be  
'Cause, my love, there's somethin' I want you to know  
You're the love of my life, you're my lady

 

 

          Dean stood in the doorway, bobbing his head along to the piano. There was a man at the piano-- Dean could only see the back of his head, and his tan trench coat-- who  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

_It's nine o'clock on a Saturday_   
_The regular crowd shuffles in_   
_There's an old man sitting next to me_   
_Making love to his tonic and gin_   
  
_He says, "Son can you play me a memory_   
_I'm not really sure how it goes_   
_But it's sad and it's sweet_   
_And I knew it complete_   
_When I wore a younger man's clothes"_   
  
_Sing us a song you're the piano man_   
_Sing us a song tonight_   
_Well we're all in the mood for a melody_   
_And you've got us feeling alright_   
  
_Now John at the bar is a friend of mine_   
_He gets me my drinks for free_   
_And he's quick with a joke or to light up your smoke_   
_But there's someplace that he'd rather be_   
  
_He says, "Bill, I believe this is killing me"_   
_As a smile ran away from his face_   
_"Well, I'm sure that I could be a movie star_   
_If I could get out of this place"_   
  
_Now Paul is a real estate novelist_   
_Who never had time for a wife_   
_And he's talking with Davy, who's still in the Navy_   
_And probably will be for life_   
  
_And the waitress is practicing politics_   
_As the businessmen slowly get stoned_   
_Yes they're sharing a drink they call loneliness_   
_But it's better than drinking alone_   
  
_Sing us a song you're the piano man_   
_Sing us a song tonight_   
_Well we're all in the mood for a melody_   
_And you've got us feeling alright_   
  
_It's a pretty good crowd for a Saturday_   
_And the manager gives me a smile_   
_'Cause he knows that it's me they've been coming to see_   
_To forget about life for a while_   
  
_And the piano sounds like a carnival_   
_And the microphone smells like a beer_   
_And they sit at the bar and put bread in my jar_   
_And say "Man what are you doing here?"_   
  
_Sing us a song you're the piano man_   
_Sing us a song tonight_   
_Well we're all in the mood for a melody_   
_And you've got us feeling alright_


End file.
